1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a printing module for at least two printing substrates, as well as distributors for these substrates or labels equipped with one or several printing modules.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a distributor, such as a label distributor, the function of this printing module shall be to issue two labels printed consecutively from both of the two printing substrates through a single distribution slit with preferably the possibility of also issuing pre-printed labels.
Up until now, the cost of a printing head, especially a thermic head, was high and the solution accordingly retained would consist of a mechanism comprising a single printing head and two different advance paths for the two printing substrates. This solution required a complicated system so as to alternatively bring the two printing substrates opposite the printing head.
The aim of the present invention is to offer another simpler solution regarding the forward movement and guiding of the printing substrates and based on the use of two printing heads with preferably the possibility of rendering each of them inoperative so as to have a simple distribution function of pre-printed substrates.
It concerns providing a printing module for at least two printing substrates, characterised in that it includes:
a sensibly prism-shaped frame whose two adjacent faces each define a guiding path for one of the printing substrates, the forward movement of the printing substrates being made in the direction of the extremity common to the two faces;
two printing heads each fitted on one of the paths; and
means for guiding and moving each printing substrate in its advance path.
This prism-shaped configuration makes it possible in particular to successively guide the paper substrates through a single distribution slit. It also makes it possible to provide a common cutting element for the printing substrates placed downstream of the extremity of the frame where the printing substrates meet together. Thus, it is possible to replace the modules of existing distributors which originally comprised a single printing head. Preferably, each printing head can be lifted into an inoperative position so as to have a single distribution function.
Moreover, another advantage resides in the fact that the means for moving the printing substrates can be housed inside the frame, each printing head being able to be fitted on a removable head carrier placed opposite the outside of the frame and comprising means for fixing the latter.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the printing module can be loaded on at least one of its paths with adaptable printing substrates, each printing substrate for this purpose consisting of a succession of zones differentiated, for example, by their colour, each zone being able to be printed and/or cut so that the final substrate can consist of a single zone, of a number of these zones or of all these zones.
The printing module mentioned above has been designed in particular as part of a more general study related to automatic distributors for printing substrates printed in said distributors or preprinted, and the present invention thus also concerns these distributors.
According to the invention, such a distributor is thus characterised in that it comprises at least one of said printing modules.
In one advantageous embodiment, the distributor is a block constituted by a parallelpiped box having a facade door opening laterally, said door including a tactile keypad, a screen, means for cash payment and payment by card, and a distribution bowl, at least two modules being placed side by side and pointing downwards in the box so as to be directly accessible from the outside after opening of the door and to communicate at the outlet with said bowl in the door.
For postal applications in particular, the distributor can be provided with scales embedded in its upper wall for providing franking labels.